El Valiente
by Beledien
Summary: Una corta historia acerca del elfo conocido como El Valiente y algo del porqué es nombrado así, en los días felices de la edad de los árboles.


**Nota:** los personajes y lugares son propiedad del buen profesor Tolkien, no así las frases que escribo sobre ellos. Este fanfic está basado en una canción de Pink Floyd llamada Fearless. Sí, me encanta esa banda y estoy orgullosa de ello.

**El valiente.**

—Dices que la montaña es muy empinada como para escalarla —dijo con cierto aire de desdén Findekano, en aquella oportunidad en la que había ido de excursión con sus primos a las tierras despobladas del norte —. No me parece tan difícil.

No era la primera vez que los nietos del rey se aventuraban a los páramos lejanos de Formenos, si bien los hijos de Fëanor solían viajar casi todo el tiempo, especialmente los más aficionados a la caza, como Turkafinwë, Pityafinwë y Telufinwë. De los siete hermanos, Curufinwë, era el que más tiempo solía pasar en el taller de su padre.

Esta vez no era la oportunidad, en un arrebato de inquietud los siete decidieron marcharse y de paso invitar a sus primos, ya sea que Findekano aceptaría encantado la invitación de Maitimo y su hermana Irissë no perdería la oportunidad de acompañar a Tyelkormo y a Ambarussa en una nueva aventura, Arakano por su parte, aceptó, no por simpatía, sino porque era impetuoso. Solamente Turukano se mostraba reticente, pero como no quería quedar atrás, acompañó a los hijos de Fëanor. Invitó a su vez a los hijos de Arafinwë, pero de ellos solamente Findarato le acompañó, ya que Nerwen nunca simpatizó con los feanorianos, y ni Angarato ni Aikanaro se entendían con Morifinwe, y Artaher no se mostraba interesado en ese tipo de actividades.

—Findekano no le hagas caso a Carnistir —intervino Turukano —. Sabes que lo dice por molestarte, porque sabe que basta con decirte que no puedes hacer algo para que lo hagas.

— ¿Eso qué tiene de malo? —Dijo con su aire de superioridad Atarinke —Si Moryo dice que Findekano no puede y él le demuestra lo contrario, vale la pena el intento.

—Exacto —dijo el primer hijo de Nolofinwë —. Te preocupas demasiado, ¿tú qué opinas Findarato?

—Que no deberías hacer caso de las cosas que te dicen —respondió Ingoldo —. Ya me gustaría ver a Carnistir intentando escalar la montaña.

—Yo no dije que yo podía escalar, le dije a Findekano que él no podría —dijo Morifinwë al ver como podía manipular a sus primos. Este era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, era una lástima que Aikanaro y Angarato declinaran la invitación, sus presas favoritas —. Ambarussa, los dos, lo intentaron, y subieron hasta la mitad, pero como ya teníamos que regresar a casa no llegaron hasta la cima.

—Ven, si los hermanitos menores de Russandol pueden subir, no habrá problemas en que yo suba también.

—No te dije que no podías, te dije que no debías —habló Findarato viendo como a veces Findekano, a pesar de ser mayor a veces se comportaba como un bebé —. ¿Dónde están ahora Ambarussa?

—Se fueron temprano con Tyelkormo a buscar una presa, tu hermana Irissë se fue con ellos, otra vez —. Dijo Makalaure que vino al escuchar la conversación —. No te preocupes, Maitimo fue con ellos, eso creo, no estaba en el campamento cuando desperté. De seguro regresarán pronto.

Kanafinwë vio la expresión de reprobación en el rostro de Turukano, pero no le importó mucho, así como tampoco hizo mucho caso Findekano que no desecharía un reto planteado por sus primos.

—Yo voy a subir a la cima —dijo resuelto —. De seguro desde las alturas podré ver por donde se encuentran y así Turukano se quedará tranquilo.

—¡No, Findekano! No me uses de excusa para tus aventuras —fue la rápida respuesta de Turukano —¡No hagas eso! Arakano dile algo.

—Vamos Findekano, sé que puedes hacerlo, y demuéstrale a Moryo que no eres ningún cobarde.

—Eso me gano yo por preguntarle a mi hermano menor y más cabeza hueca que mi hermano mayor —dijo resignado Turukano.

Y sin más Findekano se puso a escalar la pared vertical de la montaña y mientras se elevaba sobre las copas de los árboles vio los rostros abajo y sonrió, mientras Turukano le decía a Findarato que se comportaba como un idiota. Dejó de escuchar las voces y se concentró en subir y subir alto, tanto que casi creyó que en algún momento alcanzaría las nubes.

Faltaba poco para lograr su objetivo, pero el aire se hacía delgado, y sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse. No era el momento de volver atrás, además porque el camino más corto era hacia arriba.

Los últimos metros y llegaría, subió un trecho más y faltaba tan poco, pero no hallaba ninguna grieta, ningún escollo del que asirse hasta que una mano le tomó del brazo y le jaló hacia arriba.

—¡Russandol! No sabía que estabas aquí —dijo al ver su primo y mejor amigo en la cima de la montaña.

—Ni yo esperaba verte —contestó Nelyafinwë —. Por unos momentos pensé que se trataba de Ambarussa y prometí matarles, bueno reprenderles, por hacer exactamente lo que les había prohibido.

—Entonces vas a reprenderme.

—No, nada de eso, dije por unos momentos, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Moryo dijo que yo no podría escalar la montaña, algo raro ya que tú estabas aquí antes.

—Y por eso te arriesgaste a caer y morir. ¿Por qué insistes en seguirle el juego a Carnistir? Es mi hermano y le quiero mucho, pero sé que su sentido del humor es extraño.

—No es solo eso, yo simplemente quería demostrarme a mí mismo que hay cosas que puedo lograr. Deberías entenderme porque también estás aquí.

—¿Yo? Solamente quería ver el horizonte un poco más lejos —su mirada se fijó en un punto más lejano —Desde aquí podía escuchar el eco de unas mareas distantes. Abuelo Finwë me habló de las tierras al otro lado del mar.

Findekano hizo un silencio pero no podía escuchar nada, tal vez Nelyo tenía alguna visión del futuro.

—No deberías arriesgarte así —habló con su voz clara Maitimo como regresando a la Tierra —. La vida es preciosa y un regalo de Eru, vale más que las palabras dichas sin pensar. La valentía no se trata de ponerte en peligro en cada oportunidad, sino de arriesgarlo todo por aquellos que amas.

—Lo sé, mi padre me lo dijo —habló como si de pronto Findekano se sintiera un niño otra vez —. Es solo que aquí es como si podría caer de la misma Taniquetil y nada me pasará.

—También tengo esa sensación, pero eso no impide que seamos vulnerables. Mi padre piensa que un día puede llegar la oscuridad.

—Espero que ese día jamás llegue.

—También yo, pero si eso pasa espero que tengas el valor para arriesgarlo todo por los que amas —Maitimo se volvió hacia Findekano con una sonrisa —. Sé que lo tendrás.

—Por supuesto —dijo el hijo de Nolofinwë asintiendo con la cabeza —. Una cosa más, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Escalaste antes de la luz de Laurelin?

—No —respondió Nelyo —. Subí por el sendero al otro lado de la montaña.

**Nota final:** Esta historia se desarrolla en la edad de los árboles, en una época en la que los nietos de Finwë eran todavía jóvenes y ninguno estaba casado. Por eso escribo usando simplemente los nombres en Quenya, porque sus nombres en Sindarin todavía no existían. Por si acaso y si alguno todavía no se ha enterado les dejo la lista de los muchos nombres de los personajes.

Maedhros: nombre paterno en Quenya Nelyafinwë, nombre corto Nelyo, nombre materno Maitimo, apodo Russandol.

Maglor: nombre paterno en Quenya Kanafinwë, nombre corto Kano, nombre materno Makalaure.

Celegorm: nombre paterno Quenya Turkafinwë, nombre corto Turko, nombre materno Tyelkormo.

Caranthir: nombre paterno Quenya Morifinwë, nombre corto Moryo, nombre materno Carnistir.

Curufin: nombre paterno Quenya Curufinwë, nombre corto Kurvo, nombre materno Atarinke.

Amrod: nombre paterno Quenya Pityafinwë, nombre corto Pityo, nombre materno Ambarussa.

Amras: nombre paterno Quenya Telufinwë, nombre corto Telvo, nombre materno Ambarussa.

Fingon: nombre paterno Quenya Findekano.

Turgon: nombre paterno Quenya Turukano.

Argon: nombre paterno Quenya Arakano.

Aredhel: nombre paterno Quenya Irissë.

Finrod: nombre paterno Quenya Findarato, nombre materno Quenya Ingoldo, y por si alguien quiere saber el dato en Sindarin Inglor.

Angrod: nombre paterno Quenya Angarato.

Aegnor: nombre paterno Quenya Aikanaro.

Orodreth: nombre paterno en Quenya Artaher, pero la traducción en Sidarin es Arothir según los últimos escritos sobre el personaje.


End file.
